Sweet Love
by MirabelleKissu
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis kutu buku yang selalu mengurung diri di perpustakaan, tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang populer tetapi dingin. Hinata juga, tidak pernah berfikir, bahwa sebuah hubungan akan menjadi kebutuhan prima dirinya. Semakin kemari, mereka berdua menjadi saling membutuhkan. Akankah hubungan mereka baik-baik saja? Atau buruk?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Nerdy Girl**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo tengah sibuk dengan buku tebal yang diyakini sebuah novel. Dia sedang membaca buku novel _best seller_ di Jepang maupun di seluruh dunia ; Harry Potter. Dia tahu, novel Harry Potter volume ini begitu tebal, dan sangat lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Namun, entah apa yang membuat novel ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Entah cara penulisannya, entah juga alur ceritanya yang menarik? Entahlah, yang penting gadis ini sangat menyukai novel karya Kathleen Joanne Rowling.

Gadis yang kerap di sapa Hinata ini sangat fokus terhadap buku yang sedang berada di depannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dengan para gadis yang berada di sebelahnya, yang sedang sibuk dengan hiburannya. Dia sekilas dapat mendengar nama keluarga 'Sabaku' disebut-sebut. Dia tahu, nama keluarga tersebut, tetapi dia tidak tahu siapa 'Sabaku' ini. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengurusi orang lain. Menurutnya, _uruslah urusanmu sendiri_ , _karena dirimu belum tentu yang paling benar_ , begitulah motivasi dari Hinata Hyuuga ini.

Mungkin nama Hyuuga begitu terkenal di Jepang maupun di manca negara. Namun, ketahuilah, mungkin orang-orang tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Hinata Hyuuga. Dia suka ikut ke pesta-pesta perusahaan bersama ayahnya dan kakak sepupunya. Namun, dirinya tidak pernah ikut nimbrung bersama klien-klien ayahnya. Dia pasti berada di atap gedung bersama angin. Dia memang selalu begitu, tidak begitu suka menjadi perhatian orang. Dia tidak akan masalah, bahwa dirinya tidak terkenal. Yang penting, dia bisa membanggakan orang tua dan kerabat dekatnya.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah intruksi membuat Hinata terlonjak dari bacaan bukunya. Dia hafal betul dengan suara ini. Suara ini, suara milik penjaga perpustakaan ; Mrs. Muko. Hinata pasti tahu, dirinya akan disuruh Mrs. Muko pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sesuatu. Kebetulan sekali, dirinya sedikit lapar, sehingga dia juga bisa membelinya sekalian.

"Ya, _mistrees_? Ada apa?" Ujar Hinata yang sudah menutup bukunya lalu berjalan menghampiri Mrs. Muko berada. Disana, Mrs. Muko sedang duduk di depan sebuah kompuer, dengan tangan kananya yang memegang sebuah roti, dengan beberapa remah roti di dadanya, dan perutnya yang besar.

"Aku lapar" Ujar Mrs. Muko, dan lanjut dengan sebuah kekehan dari Hinata. Bagaimana dirinya bisa lapar, bahkan dirinya saja sedang memakan roti yang bisa membuat Hinata kenyang. Apakah dengan roti segitu itu, sama sekali tidak membuatnya kenyang?

"Ah aku tahu, kau pasti menertawaiku" Ujar Mrs. Muko dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apakah roti itu tidak membuatmu kenyang, _mistrees_?" Ujar Hinata lembut lalu tersenyum geli.

"Tidak. Roti kecil ini tidak membuatku kenyang, Hinata" Ujar Mrs. Muko, dengan belalakan mata Hinata. Roti kecil? Roti itu kira-kira memiliki panjang delapan belas senti meter, dan lebarnya sepuluh senti meter dan masih dibilang kecil? Kesukaan pada makanan, membuat roti yang bagi Hinata besar ini, tampat kecil bagi Mrs. Muko. Hinata setuju kalau Mrs. Muko menjalani diet.

"Aku mau _corndog_. Kau juga mau 'kan?" Ujar Mrs. Muko lalu melanjutkan makan rotinya yang sudah tersisa setengah. "Ya saya juga hendak membeli itu." Ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum. Mrs. Muko mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yen dan diberikannyalah kepada Hinata. " _Mistrees_ , apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" Ujar Hinata yang melihat ada dua lembar dua puluh yen. "Satu untukku, satu untukmu" Ujar Mrs. Muko lalu kembali memakan rotinya hingga habis.

"Terimakasih, _Mistrees_ " Ujar Hinata. "Saus tomat?" Imbuh Hinata lagi. "Yep! Saus tomat." Ujar Mrs. Muko lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya didepan komputer yang menyala tersebut.

* * *

Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sangat luas tersebut. Semua orang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan siapa itu Hinata. Rata-rata, orang di sekolah ini hanya memandang seseoran hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemenarikan paras belaka. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apa yang dibalik topeng menarik tersebut. Mereka hanya memuja sebuah paras, tidak beradasarkan hatinya. Mungkin, hanya beberapa saja yang melihat seseorang itu dari hatinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, dirinya banyak mendengar tentang semua desas-desus tentang pemuda 'Sabaku' ini. Dia sempat mendengar, bahwa pemuda 'Sabaku' ini begitu tampan, dan sangat kaya. Lagi-lagi, orang hanya memandang materi. Namun, boleh Hinata akui, dirinya cukup ingin tahu tentang, siapa pemuda ini.

Gadis bermata ametis ini memandang ke sepatunya. Entah apa yang menarik dengan sepatunya kali ini. Tapi, dia hanya ingin memandangnya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang terlalu mencolok. Dia sangat tidak suka, kalau dia menjadi bahan perhatian semua orang.

Setelah berjalan dari perpustakaan, akhirnya ia telah sampai di depan penjuru kantin. Di dalam kantin, begitu banyak para siswa yang haus akan makanan. Mereka begitu ganas, kala melihat sebuah makanan terpampang di depan mata mereka. Hinata hanya menghela napas, kala melihat para remaja di sekolah ini begitu ganas dalam makanan.

Hinata berjalan menuju konter makanan _corndog_. Konter makanan _corndog_ saat ini tidak terlalu padat seperti konter makanan _hamburger_ atau _hotdog_. Mungkin, disekolah ini tidak begitu menyukai _corndog_.

" _Corndog_ dengan saus tomat satu. Dan _corndog_ dengan saus tomat dan _mayonaise_ " Ujar Hinata kepada penjaga konter. "Baiklah, _corndog_ dengan saus tomat, dan _corndog_ dengan saus tomat dan _mayonaise_ akan segera siap" Ujar sang penjaga konter, lalu dia menyiapkannya. Sementara menunggu _corndog_ siap, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Sama seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu, selalu saja penuh. Dirinya hanya menghela napas, kala melihat bahwa kantin ini menjadi panas dan sumpek.

Hinata kembali menatap sang penjaga konter yang sedang sibuk dengan _corndog_ miliknya. Saat Hinata sedang menatap tangan lihai penjaga konter, tiba-tiba saja dirinya dikagetkan dengan teriakkan para gadis, kala melihat seorang pemuda dengan gaya dinginnya, berjalan menuju konter _corndog_.

Hinata dapat melihat, rambut merah batanya, tato di dahi kirinya, dan mata jed nya serta lingkar hitam pekat di daerah mata jed-nya, membuat dirinya begitu dingin namun mempesona. Awalnya dia begitu tertarik. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah penjaga konter.

Pemuda berambut merah ini semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dia berdiri di belakang Hinata, karena memang Hinata sendiri-lah yang tersisa. Hinata dapat mencium aroma sitrus dari pemuda ini. Menurut Hinata, aroma ini begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Tapi, dia segera menepis jauh-jauh kala pikiran itu melanda datang.

"Ini, Nona" Ujar sang penjaga konter seraya memberikan _paper bag_ yang berisi _corndog_. "Terimakasih" Ujar Hinata, lalu mengambil _paper bag_ tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan _corndog_ nya, dia memberikan dua lembar sepuluh yen, lalu pergi dari konter makanan tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah ini menatap Hinata dengan pandangan aneh. _Apakah aku, tidak begitu terkenal, hingga dia sampai tidak melirikku?_ Pikir pemuda ini. Namun, lama kelamaan dirinya segera paham kenapa gadis berambut indigo itu tidak mengenali dirinya. _Sudah jelas, dia itu kutu buku,_ pemuda itu lagi.

" _corndog_ nya satu" Ujarnya dingin.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menuju konter minuman bersoda. Dirinya ingin membelikan sebuah minuman untuk ibu penjaga perpustakaan, karena sudah baik membelikannya _corndog_. Untuk itu, Hinata berinisiatif untuk membalas kebaikkan dari Mrs. Muko.

" _Pepsi_ ukuran _Large_ -nya dua" Ujar Hinata seraya memberikan satu lembar uang sepuluh yen.

"Baik" Ujar sang penjaga konter, lalu mengambil dua kap minuman ukuran _large_.

Selagi menunngu minumannya siap, dia menatap kembali ke arah pemuda yang tadi berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu sangat menarik, dan dapat membuat mata Hinata selalu terpaku padanya. Rahang tegasnya, dada bidangnya, dan segala yang berurusan dengannya, membuat perhatian Hinata hanya tertuju padanya.

Dia kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kala pikiran mesumnya bergerilya di pikirannya. Dia tidak boleh tertarik dengan pemuda yang belum dirinya kenal. Kenapa dia bisa begitu tertarik pada pemuda, yang jelas dia tidak mengenalnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya?

"Nona, ini minuman anda sudah siap" Ujar penjaga konter lalu memberikan kotak yang berisi minuman bersoda.

"A-Ah, terimakasih" Ujar Hinata lalu mengambil kotak tersebut dan pergi dari kantin tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, pemuda berambut merah tersebut telah memperhatikannya, yang tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap bingung kepada gadis itu. _Gadis yang aneh_ , pikirnya.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Dia bisa mendengar, bahwa para gadis di koridor sekolah sangat gempar membicarakan salah seorang murid yang memiliki nama keluarga 'Sabaku'. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis-gadis tersebut.

Hinata berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang berada di ujung koridor sebelah, ruang guru. Di area tersebut, sangat sedikit siswa yang lewat. Mungkin, hanya para siswa yang mau ke perpustakaan atau yang memiliki masalah dengan para guru.

Hinata memasuki ruang perpustakaan tersebut. Perpustakaan kali ini lebih kosong dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kali ini, hanya dua sampai tiga orang saja yang sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan tersebut.

Hinata tahu, bahwa perpustakaan tidak sepopuler ruangan _cheerleaders_.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Ujar Mrs. Muko yang keluar dari meja nya, dan jalan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karena tubuhnya yang besar.

"Ya, aku juga membelikan _Pepsi_ ukuran _Large_ untuk kita berdua. Ya, hitung-hitung, balas budi" Ujar Hinata lalu mengeluarkan _cup large_ minuman bersoda.

"Wah, terimakasih. Aku sama sekali tidak berfikiran untuk membeli minuman" Ujar Mrs. Muko lalu segera menyeruput minuma tersebut hingga setengah. Hinata yang melihat kelakukan penjaga perpustakaannya hanya sempat terkekeh geli.

"Um.. _Corndog_ nya sangat lezat" Ujar Mrs. Muko dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _corndog_.

"Kunyah dan telan dahulu, _Mistrees_ " Ujar Hinata yang lagi-lagi terkekeh akibat tingkah penjaga perpustakaannya yang layaknya seorang anak kecil.

Mrs. Muko mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata dalam diam. Dia tidak menjawab nasihat yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Apakah, dirinya nampak seperti bayi yang sedang memakan _corndog_?

"Ini sudah pukul empat sore, Hinata. Kau tidak pulang?" Ujar Mrs. Muko yang sudah menghabiskan _corndog_ nya.

"Um.. kau benar. Aku akan pulang" Ujar Hinata yang juga sudah menghabiskan _corndog_ nya dan ia sekarang sedang menyeruput _Pepsi_ nya.

"Kau tak apa, kutinggal?" Ujar Hinata seraya membereskan buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja tadi yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk dirinya membaca buku.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang" Ujar Mrs. Muko seraya melihat jam nya yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sebesar botol minum.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" Ujar Hinata lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sampai jumpa, hati-hati!" Ujar Mrs. Muko sedikit berteriak.

* * *

Hinata lagi-lagi menyusuri koridor dengan kesendirian. Ini adalah akibat dirinya yang tidak mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang, sehingga dirinya hanya bisa berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah, dan hanya di temani oleh angin.

Di Hikariza Gakuen, kepintaran mungkin dianggap tabu bagi beberapa siswa.

Namun, tidak bagi Hyuuga Hinata.

Dia sangat mempercayai betapa pentingnya ilmu pengetahuan. Dia tidak terlalu mementingkan, penampilan, kekayaan, dan hubungan. Dia berfikir, hal-hal materi tersebut bisa beranggapan barang tersier.

Di koridor sekolah, dia bisa melihat beberapa gadis yang 'mungkin' bukan _gadis_ lagi, sedang bercumbu panas dengan seorang pemuda yang Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa dilihatnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat tempat yang sedang melakukan hal yang sebaiknya tidak ditunjukkan ke semua orang.

Bertukar ludah di depan umum? Cih, menjijikan.

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan tersebut menjadi merinding sendiri. Bukannya menjadi seseorang yang sok suci, tetapi bertukar ludah di depan umum tanpa melihat tempat itu, cukup menjijikkan.

Hinata tahu, bahwa jam-jam segini pasti sekolah masih sedikit banyak siswa karena, sedang mengadakan ekstrakurikuler. Hinata juga hapal betul, kalau di lapangan sepak bola nanti, bakalan penuh dengan gadis-gadis yang siap membawa botol minuman dingin dan handuk, untuk diberikannya kepada idolanya yang mereka sukai.

Salah satunya saat ini.

Sakura Haruno, si cupu dengan kaca mata bulat, dan baju kedodoronnya sedang membawa handuk kecil dan sebotol minuman dingin, yang nanti akan di berikannya kepada Sasuke. Oh semua orang juga sudah tahu, bahwa Sakura ini menyukai Sasuke sejak lama. Dia rela di tindas oleh para _fans_ berat dari Sasuke, demi bisa melihat ataupun melirik Sasuke. Hinata sebetulnya kasihan dengan Sakura ini. Dia rela-relaan untuk mendekati Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu gadis tercantik di sekolah ini, yang bernama Ino Yamanaka ; salah satu _bullier_ yang ada di Hikariza Gakuen.

Hinata bisa melihat, bahwa pemuda berambut merah yang ada di kantin sedang bermain bola juga di lapangan luas yang sangat panas tersebut. Peluhnya menetes dari dahinya menuju lehernya, membuat kesan seksi bagi yang melihatnya. Sungguh, ini kali pertama Hinata, melihat ada pemuda yang bisa memikat hati Hinata. Luar Biasa.

Hinata cukup lama menatap pemuda yang Hinata tidak ketahui siapa namanya itu, dengan intens. Dia cukup kaget kala mata jed nya menatapnya kembali. Ametis nya kesana kemari guna menghindari tatapan dari jed yang memabukkan.

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasa kala mata jed itu menatapnya kembali, pipinya serasa merah, semerah saus tomat, kesukaan Mrs. Muko. Oh Tuhan, beri dia penghargaan karena dia orang pertama yang membuat mata ametis nya terus menatapnya.

Hinata menatap ke arah lapangan lagi ; tepatnya pemuda tadi. Oh, _bloodie hell_! Dia masih menatapnya! Mata jed nya itu masih menatapnya dengan intens. Dia menatap kembali mata jed nya itu.

Dia ingat betul dengan sebuah kata yang ada di novel Harry Potter. _Hipogriff akan percaya apabila kau tidak terlalu banyak berkedip. Bila kau terlalu banyak berkedip, dia akan tahu bahwa kau sedang berbohong_. Hinata menganggap, bahwa pemuda ini adalah seekor Hipogriff ; dia tidak boleh banyak berkedip.

Dia harus menunggu hingga pemuda ini berpaling.

Namun, hingga sepuluh menit, pemuda ini tidaklah mau berpaling. Seakan-akan mereka berdua tengah terkena hipnotis dengan warna mata satu sama lain. Hingga..

"Hei!" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah menepuk bahu pemuda berambut merah.

"Hm?" Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit ketus, lalu menatap pemuda berambut kuning dengan tatapan dingin

"Hei, jangan jutek begitu! Kau sedang melihat apa sih, tidak ada apa-apa tuh" Ujar pemuda berambut kuning yang menatap hal yang tadi sebelumnya di tatap oleh kawannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Ayo, bermain lagi!" Ujar pemuda itu lalu berlari menuju tengah lapangan.

"Hei, Gaara!" Ujar pemuda yang diketahui Naruto, lalu mengikuti kemana kawannya itu pergi.

Di saat Gaara berlari, dia memikirkan sesuatu hal. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan memikirkannya. _Gadis itu_.

* * *

 **A/N : Hey Guys! Ini multi chap pertama, semoga aja kalian suka dengan cerita awalku ini. Oke mungkin beberapa ada kata-kata yang kurang dipahami, namun pahami sajalah *hah?. Oke, menurut kalian, cerita ini bagus atau tidak? Kalau tidak, ya bakalan aku delete.. Oke, kutunggu review kalian. Thank you, for visitting.**

 **MirabelleKissu**


End file.
